The list
by PipWithPizAzz
Summary: Just some very FaBerry fluff. I'm horrible at summaries sorry.


A/N I honestly don't know if someone had done this idea before. I came up with it last night after watching a certain movie that I am sure most of you will know once you get to the end of this little story. So I apologize if anyone has done it before but I haven't seen it so hopefully I'm all good :) I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm writing this half asleep so... yeah. Not that it would be all that great fully awake... but still, sorry.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

"Quinn where in the world are you taking me!"

"What? This was on the list?"

"What list!"

THE NIGHT BEFORE

They had been friendly for a while now, and to be honest at first Rachel didn't know to trust it or not.

About two weeks ago Quinn had come up to the brunette after glee practice and had a long conversation which ended in Quinn perfusly apologizing for the way she had treated Rachel over the years.

Of course it was in Rachel's nature to be a very forgiving person. In fact she had offered friendship to the girl quite a few times. But she was surprised that the blond was taking it upon herself to maybe actually start said friendship.

In those two weeks they had become inseparable.

Rachel had been thinking it couldn't be real, she was after all, a geek, and Quinn was the queen bee. She always wondered if it was some kind of sick joke, but at the same time, she was the happiest she had ever been.

You see, Rachel had always had a bit of a... girl crush?... On Quinn. She would never admit it out loud, but it was always there.

Even though she had been with Finn, she always had the 'what if' thought in her mind every time the girl walked by.

So it was times like these, where the two were lying in Rachel's bed watching some pointless TV show that made it a bit difficult. Whenever she looked over at the blond she couldn't hell but think she looked so... kissable?

But it was thoughts like that, that she had to, that she absolutely must push to the back of her mind.

"This show is stupid." Quinn had said.

"That it is."

Quinn looked up from the pillow she was holding/laying on "Wanna watch something else? Your pick?"

"I don't know if you would like that too much." She chuckled.

"When have I ever complained about something that you wanted to do or watch?"

It was a good point, Quinn really hadn't complained about anything. That also what made Rachel think it was too good to be true. A girl that went from picking on her, to watching musicals and spending time with her dads just couldn't be real. Can a person really change that quickly? Quinn was still her HBIC self at school. Only it wasn't directed at Rachel, no instead it was directed at anyone who would even look at Rachel wrong.

See and that is exactly why I don't know to trust you." She had said it in jest, but she actually meant it.

"Why?" Quinn knew she meant it. It was written all over the blonds face. And Rachel felt horrible about it.

"It's just that Finn... wouldn't even watch what I wanted, or do what I wanted for that matter." When she thought about it he was an awful boyfriend. All he ever wanted to do was play video games.

"Well I'm not Finn, Speaking of how are you handling that? It's been what now maybe a month?"

"Actually three weeks. I'm fine, honestly he wasn't worth my time."

"Whys that." She asked curiously.

"He just... Well... how do I put this nicely?"

"You can't really, I know how he is, I did date him too." They had both chuckled. It was true there was no words for Finn, because if there were, there would just be far too many... even for Rachel.

"I'm actually happy that you are fine with the break up. He was a horrible boyfriend to you. I mean he never stuck up for you, and he would always complain about the fact that he wasn't getting any."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course he did."

"You need to find someone better. You should make a list, of what you want in a person."

Rachel smiled, "Why would I make a list?"

"I-I don't know, maybe when you meet someone... You could make a check list that way you know if they are worth you time? Maybe?"

"Okay fine. Lets do it."

BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME

"The list Rach. From last night."

"My perfection list?" She questioned.

They were standing in some old junk yard with rusted cars. It was late at night. Quinn had showed up outside her window, she had said she tried throwing rocks but it wasn't waking Rachel up at all. That's when she called her to look outside.

"Yes."

To be honest Rachel was still a bit asleep, she had forgotten about the list.

"Quinn my list wasn't about a junk yard. And no, no if you think I'm climbing up that... Then... Well I don't know but no I'm not doing it." Quinn was about to start climbing up a latter the was on the side of a small building, probably a garage.

"Oh come on it's fine I've climbed it before. And when we get to the top I'll explain."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, I have a present for you but it's up there."

"No."

"Look," She said as she walked closer and placed her hands on the small brunets shoulders, "I promise you, you will be okay. I would never let anything happen to you." She said tenderly. "Scouts honor." She raised to fingers to her forehead and soluted.

Rachel tried desperately not to smile, but she lost the battle. "You are not a scout."

"Doesn't matter, I can still honor it." She said defensively.

"Fine, I'll go but if I fall..."

"Yeah. yeah I know 'you wouldn't know what to do but I should be damn sure that I won't like it one bit.' I promise you'll be fine. Come on." She said as she started to climb again.

Rachel made it to the top, she tried not to do it with ease, since she complained, but it really wasn't that bad.

"Would you like to explain what exactly this has to do with my list Quinn?"

"I promise I will but just look up isn't it amazing?"

Around them them there was only small light from the street, but the sky was illuminated with the stars and a very full moon.

"It is. I take it we are being astronomers tonight?" Rachel asked noticing a telescope off to the side.

Quinn shrugged, "A Little bit, yeah." Quinn started moving towards the telescope but was stopped by Rachel holding on to her wrist "Explanation please?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet."

"Yes. please?"

Quinn sighed defeated, "Fine." And then she looked a little nervous.

Rachel let go of her wrist when Quinn moved to get something out of her right pocket in her jeans. She pulled out a piece of paper. "I honestly thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Figured what out?"

"That I am trying to be this." She said as she held up the paper. and then she started to read, " Trait one: Spontaneous adventures.

Trait two: Someone who will defend me.

Trait three:Someone who will not complain, no matter how much they want to, about my movie taste.

Trait four: someone who will stay awake during a musical, play, or ballet.

Trait five: Someone who will show up in the middle of the night throwing rocks at my window.

Trait six: Someone will give me flowers just to do it, not because of a special occasion.

Trait seven: Someone who constantly surprises me, not gifts per say, but just in general.

Trait eight: Someone I can have an intelligent conversation with

Trait nine: Someone cleanly, not all grungy.

trait ten:-"

"Wait my list?" Rachel cut Quinn off.

"Yes I'm trying to be your list. Don't you get it?"

Rachel just stared with furrowed eyebrows. It couldn't be real could it?

"I like you Rachel. I like, really like you. I always have."

For the first time in forever, Rachel stayed quite.

"And yes, I know what you are thinking. I'm the girl that picked on you. And yes I know that no apology can ever make me feel like I actually deserve you, but I'm too selfish to keep pretending that I don't care. It's childish, but the only reason I ever gave you a hard time was because, I liked you Rachel. I understand completely if you don't feel the same, I mean who would? but I just- I just can't keep it in anymore. But I promise if you give me a chance I can be this list- and more. I just want you. And you can take your time I don't need an answer now but please at least think about it- please."

"Just stop."

During Quinn's very rushed confession, both girls' eyes started to water.

"Stop." She repeated in a whisper. Quinn was sure this was it the big 'Hell no, you don't deserve me' speech. But she was proven wrong.

Rachel grabbed Quinn' neck and pulled her closer, never loosing eye contact. "I want you too." She whispered, as she pulled Quinn into a fiery kiss.

They stayed like that, lips tangled, until they both needed air, "The list is basically you Quinn." She whispered against the blonds lips. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I wanted this."

"My sin is purged, give me my sin again."

"Did you seriously quote Shakespeare?"

"Maybe. So what if I did?"

"Cheesy but cute." She said as she pulled Quinn in again.

"Technically it wasn't the whole quote, I can do the whole quote because I am number eight, someone you can have a intelligent conversation with. And technically I am numer four also because it is a play, that I have watched... An have not fallen asleep on." Quinn said as their lips parted. Rachel just looked up at her with a huge smile.

This just couldn't be real, could it? Could she really be standing here kissing Quinn Fabray?

"Can I give you your gift now?"

"I thought this was my gift?" Rachel mumbled against Quinn's lips.

"Nope your special," She said pulling the girl to the telescope, their foreheads resting together the whole time.

Quinn only parted to look into the white telescope. "Okay, look in this and tell me what you see."

"I have a strong feeling I'll know what I will see." She said as she peered into the telescope. "Okay I was right. I see stars."

"Okay, do you see the one right in the middle the one it's focused on?"

"Why yes I do."

Quinn leaned down and whispered in Rachel's ear, "It's yours."

Rachele's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she looked over at Quinn, who had, for a lack of better words, A shit eating grin on her face.

"It's official from the international star registry."

"Are- are you serious?"

"Yes, here's the paperwork. It's real, Rachel Berry, you are officially a star, no one can ever tell you otherwise, and if they do tell them your girlfriend has proof."

It was in that moment when Rachel Berry realized the she was completely, and utterly in love with Quinn Fabray. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she pulled the blond into a kiss that was so hard, it was sure to leave a bruise on her lips.

"I take it you like it." She mumbled against Rachel lips out of breath.

"I take it I'm your girlfriend."

"Only if you want to be."

"I do. And I would also like to say three certain words to you but I don't want it to be too soon, so just know that they are there and that I feel them."

Quinn's smile only got bigger as she replied, "Just know I equally share those feelings."

"Hey Quinn... You do deserve me."

"If you say so."

"I do. Because you are the list... and more."


End file.
